dclegendaryuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Barbara Gordon
Early Life Barbara grew up with her father James and his wife, Sarah. Her mother left Barbara with Jim as she left Gotham City. She had named their daughter Barbara after herself. This was because they were going to name the child James Gordon Jr as they believed it was a boy, but realizing it wasn't, Barbara Kean named her daughter Barbara. Jim was always overprotective when it came to Barbara. He felt she needed to know how to fight. This was because of the high crime rate in Gotham City. Because Jim was the police captain, he made sure Barbara was trained. Sarah took care of Barbara as if she was her own. She even quit her job for Barbara. But Sarah suffered from mental illness which caused her and Jim to divorce. Barbara still met Sarah from time to time, but she mostly lived with her father. Barbara was an A+ student and worked hard to be the best at school. She also met Dick Grayson during her time in school, but the two didn't talk much. After school, Barbara kept a note on Gotham City's vigilante, The Batman. Barbara soon decided she wanted to help. She made a Batman suit and went out to fight crime when her father was hunted by assassins. But she was stopped by Batmans sidekick Robin. The two got to know each other and Robin took Barbara to Batman. At first, Batman didn't want her to be with them, but he soon noticed that she wouldn't stop. Therefore, he made a suit for her and she became Batgirl. Batgirl Barbara loved the life as Batgirl. She still had the crush on Batman, but she believed Robin were pretty cute too. Being the daughter of the police commissioner came in handy when being a crime fighter. She got information about criminals from her father while working as Batgirl. Batman and Robin soon told her their identities being Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. During the two years, Barbara was Batgirl she got into a romantic relationship with Dick. The two were always together doing things in the city. Sometimes they were at the cinema, sometimes at a restaurant. Barbara was happy with Dick and as a crime fighter, but one night it all changed. When she was at home someone knocked on the door. At first, she believed it was her stepmother who always forgot her keys, but it was The Joker. He shot Barbara in the stomach and stripped her off her clothes. He then took pictures of her and left. Barbara's spine was shattered. At the hospital, she learned from Batman Dick had left Gotham City and wouldn't return. This broke her heart, but she kept going. Oracle Barbara soon became Oracle, a "girl of the chair". She helped Batman through her computer skills and even got to meet the second Robin, Jason Todd. Barbara struggled for a time fitting in the bat family, but she soon got control as she was the best at hacking. She was even there when Jason later died. After Jason's death, Barbara left Batman's side as Bruce didn't want her there. She went on to other things after that. While getting her own place to be Oracle at, she found the girl Stephanie Brown who was the vigilante Spoiler. Barbara reached out to Stephanie and the two started working together. Steph soon got the role as the new Batgirl. While doing this, they ran into Black Canary and Huntress. With them, they constructed the Birds of Prey fighting the villain known as Mr. Scarface. While doing this, Barbara got some contact with Dick, but it wasn't as she had expected because he was in a new relationship with Starfire. Through time she learned about them breaking up. This made Dick and Barbara start flirting again. Present Time Unknown